swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Kano
Characters Real Life Name: Trevor Grant Characters In-Game Name: Kano Age and Birthday (Game Started on November 6th, 2022): 16, November 5th,2006 Gender: Male Future Occupation: *Clearer - An experienced fighter that is consistently on the front lines clearing bosses. *Player Killer - An extremely rare type of player that has seemingly lost their minds, don't believe that "actual death" occurs on death, or find it simply fun. My character does it only when he finds it reasonable. *Thief - A rare type of player that robs from other players by threatening to kill them. These players tend to let their victims go in exchange for all loot and money. *Guild Member - A player that joins a guild. Statistics (See Attributes): Strength:17 Dexterity:20 ''i''ntelligence:18 Charisma:15 ' Willpower:16' Perception:18 Character Back Story: Trevor Grant was a typical child. His mom and dad made sure he had everything he needed for school and they lived in a decent two bedroom house. He was popular with the kids around school and neighborhood from how he wasn't a push over. Eventually, he became a teenager on up to fifteen years old. His birthday was coming up and he'd heard that another Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online game was coming out. He'd read that all of the games so far had came out with very bad graphics. Sword Art Online was suppose to be different. He loved games. All things electronic basically. He was on his phone one day and looked at trailers. His mother gave him a twenty dollar bill and told him to go out for pizza with friends. After running out the door before his mom could change her mind, He'd called some friends and told him to meet him at the pizza parlor. He'd ate as much pizza as he could hold and made his way home. He didn't see his parent's truck at the house,so just unlocked the door. After, closing the door a whole group of people jumped up and yelled "Surprise!!" His heart jumped after being scared so suddenly. He thanked everyone for the party. After everyone left, He went through his presents. Trevor found a outfit, a watch, a pair of black polo boots, and 50 dollars. Inside, he was disappointed for not getting any electronics. Then his mom and dad came out the back with a big box.His face automatically lit up. He opened it and found the "Sword Art Online" Game. Along with a console"We scraped up just enough for it." Trevor fixed the game up to what it should be like and created his avatar. He walked around just learning about his surroundings when he was force teleported to the center of the Town Of Beginnings. After Kayaba Akihiko gives the challenges,he did as he said and looked into the mirror. Others around him broke down and cried. He sat on a neaby bench and watched. Allright, your backstory is superb. I like it a lot, but your attributes are extremely low. (104 of the allowed 127). Nothing is wrong with this but it does put you at a big disadvantage at the start. Let me know if you want to add points or not so I can make sure they equal the correct amount. Otherwise your character is approved. Go ahead and make an actual character page on the wiki for your character. Then go to the forums (you've already registered) and read all the guides. Welcome! Cantalyssa (talk) 04:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC)